A variety of different mountings are available for mounting an engine to a structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,077 issued to Leslie Brooks discloses an attachment bracket for mounting a jet propulsion engine to a fixed structure comprised of a bracket 20a, a boss structure 16a with a spherical sleeve 40 and a link 42. This invention allows rigid support the engine for providing pivoting and sliding at a point near the engine case. The '077 patent does not disclose any resiliency for providing isolation of the engine.
The commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,851 issued to Paul Herbst discloses a Turbine Engine Mounting Bracket Assembly for attaching an engine below the wing pylon. It is comprised of a mounting base 13, a torque tube 22 with a pair of connected arms 20 and 21 and a laminated elastomeric bearing assembly 26. The assembly pivots about the elastic center of the elastomeric bearing assembly 26. It also pivots at a second point where the engine hanger or linkage 11 attaches to the arms 20 and 21. However, this second connection is not resilient. The elastomer section reacts the loads by cocking of the elastomer bearing assembly 26.
The commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,404 issued to Warren Schmidt et al., discloses an Engine Mounting System for isolating an engine and providing restraint of rotational motion. FIGS. 4 and 7 show a torque tube 12 and crank arms 10 and 11 attached resiliently to bracket 4 similar to that of the aforementioned Herbst mounting of the '851 patent. The aft portion of the engine is supported by the aft mounting assembly comprised of a lever 31, resilient mountings 22 and 22a, and bracket 5. The engine is attached by struts 33 and pivots at ball joint 34. However, under large engine loads due to engine rotation, the bodies of elastomer 23 within elements 22 and 22a will encounter undesirable cocking motions. In addition, expansion of the engine due to temperature will impart shear strains into the resilient mountings 22 and 22a.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,101 issued to Chambon and U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,186 issued to Fernz also disclose other types of resilient pivoting type mountings.